The Selection- Sunshine Vacation
by ScarlettFever27
Summary: A story off of The Selection series in a modern day time. America is on Vacation and happens to meet Maxon on the beach. Same characters, plot is changed.
1. Chapter 1

I found myself in a palace that was in my dreams. Marble floors and walls everywhere. Everything was clean and organized. The bedrooms were magnificent. I should probably explain what got me here! Well, I was on vacation in Cape Cod, Massachusetts with my family. I was at the beach swimming around in the ocean doing my own thing. I spaced out and accidentally bumped into someone. That someone? Lets just say he was special! We both apologized and laughed at our mistakes. That was it. I went on with my swimming and then my family and I left to go back to the house. Later that day, I was in town doing some souvenir shopping with my mom, my friend and her mother. We were in a small boutique looking at sweatshirts when I bumped into him again.

"Are you following me?" He kidded.

"Of course not" I replied.

"Are you from here? I haven't seen you around" he questioned.

"No, I am on vacation. My family comes here every summer".

"My parents just bought a house on the cape, and I am here for the summer" he beamed.

"Lucky! I have always wanted to live out here since I was little."

"We should hang out sometime, while you are here!" he blurted

"Yes, we should. How should I contact you?"

"I bet you will find me!..."

I never stopped thinking about him that day. I hoped I would see him again. The next morning I went to the beach alone. Everyone was either tired and stayed home or went to town. I brought a beach chair, towel and a little bag with a book and snacks. I set up my chair and started reading. Not even 10 minutes into reading, a ball is thrown my way. The guy again! I was thinking that he did that on purpose! The ball had a piece of paper with a phone number and the name "Theo" attached. I looked around my surroundings and the boy was nowhere to be found. I smiled to myself, knowing it was from him! I continued to read with this thought at the back of my mind excited to text him when I returned to the beach house. We texted back and forth about our lives and our interests/hobbies. I learned that he plays polo, The game with horses.

"I have never met anyone who has played polo."

"Where I come from it is common to learn at an early age" he texted.

"Where exactly are you from?" I immediately text back.

"Lets just say it is very far away from here."...


	2. Chapter 2

I found myself in a palace that was in my dreams. Marble floors and walls everywhere. Everything was clean and organized. The bedrooms were magnificent. I should probably explain what got me here! Well, I was on vacation in Cape Cod, Massachusetts with my family. I was at the beach swimming around in the ocean doing my own thing. I spaced out and accidentally bumped into someone. That someone? Lets just say he was special! We both apologized and laughed at our mistakes. That was it. I went on with my swimming and then my family and I left to go back to the house. Later that day, I was in town doing some souvenir shopping with my mom, my friend and her mother. We were in a small boutique looking at sweatshirts when I bumped into him again.

"Are you following me?" He kidded.

"Of course not" I replied.

"Are you from here? I haven't seen you around" he questioned.

"No, I am on vacation. My family comes here every summer".

"My parents just bought a house on the cape, and I am here for the summer" he beamed.

"Lucky! I have always wanted to live out here since I was little."

"We should hang out sometime, while you are here!" he blurted

"Yes, we should. How should I contact you?"

"I bet you will find me!..."

I never stopped thinking about him that day. I hoped I would see him again. The next morning I went to the beach alone. Everyone was either tired and stayed home or went to town. I brought a beach chair, towel and a little bag with a book and snacks. I set up my chair and started reading. Not even 10 minutes into reading, a ball is thrown my way. The guy again! I was thinking that he did that on purpose! The ball had a piece of paper with a phone number and the name "Theo" attached. I looked around my surroundings and the boy was nowhere to be found. I smiled to myself, knowing it was from him! I continued to read with this thought at the back of my mind excited to text him when I returned to the beach house. We texted back and forth about our lives and our interests/hobbies. I learned that he plays polo, The game with horses.

"I have never met anyone who has played polo."

"Where I come from it is common to learn at an early age" he texted.

"Where exactly are you from?" I immediately text back.

"Lets just say it is very far away from here."...


End file.
